Addiction
by foolishBee
Summary: Hais-moi si tu veux, méprise-moi, maudis-moi, tant que tu penses à moi. - Death-fic. Song-fic. REEDITION.


**Re-bonjour ! :) **

Alors, aujourd'hui je vous présente un texte que j'avais écrit il y a quatre ans de cela et que j'ai déjà publié sur ff(point)net sur le compte "The Louch". Malheureusement, j'ai oublié le mot de passe de ce compte et, j'ai eu beau le demander aux gérants de ce site, je ne peux pas l'effacer. Je sais que la police de fanfiction(point)net interdit de poster par deux fois le même texte mais je tenais à re-poster certaines rééditions (oui, vous avez bien compris, d'autres suivront) à commencer par celle-ci que j'ai eu l'occasion de retravailler et qui, ma foi, est à mon humble avis, meilleure que la précédente version.

PS: avis aux curieux ou à ceux qui avaient déjà lu cet OS auparavant, j'ai modifié la fin parce qu'elle ne me plaisait vraiment pas, mais vous pouvez toujours retrouver la version originale sur mon ancien compte, si vous ne tenez pas à vos yeux.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Bee.**

* * *

**« I wanted freedom but I'm restricted**

**I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted. »**

Time is Running Out ( )- Muse

* * *

A écouter: Last Night On Earth de Green Day en boucle.

* * *

_Le jeune homme se rapprocha de la scène et y grimpa sans plus attendre. Il attrapa le micro d'une main et réduisit doucement la distance qui les séparait, comme on apprivoise un animal sauvage. Le regardant un instant, il poussa un léger soupir, ses traits exprimant une certaine tristesse combinée à une moue légèrement agacée et boudeuse. Sa tête lui faisait mal et son front était en sueur, signe que sa dernière action commençait à porter ses fruits..._

_Le cœur de plusieurs femmes – et néanmoins quelques hommes – firent un triple salto arrière lorsqu'il remit, d'un air désinvolte, une mèche rebelle à sa place. La tension était à son comble, les plus sensibles la ressentaient même sous forme d'un courant électrique qui zébrait l'air de manière désordonnée. Après avoir lancé un bref coup d'œil aux autres musiciens, le micro toujours dans sa main et ses lèvres le frôlant presque, il débuta :_

* * *

**« I text a postcard sent to you**

**J'ai écrit une carte postale, j'te l'ai envoyée**

**Did it go through? »**

**Est-elle arrivée ?**

* * *

**De : Sasuke Uchiwa**

**A : Hinata Hyûga**

**Objet : Trois ans déjà, mais je t'aime toujours autant.**

**Mon Amour,**

**Cela fait aujourd'hui trois ans, jour pour jour. Trois ans que tout s'est arrêté, trois ans que tu es partie, trois ans que je trimbale ma vieille carcasse vide. Trois ans que, lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne peux que constater la dure vérité. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai 23 ans et j'ai perdu la femme de ma vie.**

**Cela fait trois ans que ma vie s'est arrêtée.**

**Cela fait également trois ans que je t'ai imposé ma condition : tu me revenais endéans les trois années ou c'était à moi de venir à toi. Je sais que tu m'en voudras car, même à l'époque, tu m'avais déjà fait promettre de ne rien tenter pour te rejoindre si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose de néfaste. A ce moment-là, j'avais promis en rigolant, te jurant que, de toute façon, je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Je n'aurais pas dû. Car, maintenant, tu n'es plus là.**

**Tu sais, ce nombre trois avait une nuance symbolique pour moi...C'est le nombre d'années durant lesquelles j'ai patienté longuement pour t'avoir pour moi seul, te rappelles-tu ?**

**Je t'en veux chérie, je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir laissé t'approcher plus tôt, de ne pas me donner un quelconque signe de vie...de ne pas avoir respecté cette condition. Chaque jour, chaque instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que tu me reviendrais. Pourtant, à chaque fois, tout n'était que chimère.**

**Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue vers moi ? Peut-être n'en as-tu plus la force ? Peut-être ne ressens-tu pas tout le besoin que j'ai de te voir, de te sentir constamment près de moi ? Peut-être ne m'aimes-tu plus comme avant... ? Pourtant, moi, je t'aime toujours autant.**

**S.U.**

* * *

**« Sending all my love to you »**

**T'envoyant tout mon amour**

* * *

Un jeune homme se tenait au centre d'une pièce ; le salon, si l'on y regardait de plus près. Il prit d'un air distrait les clefs situées sur la tête du canapé sur sa gauche puis, s'approchant de la porte, saisit et enfila la veste noire accrochée à la patère. Il prit également une casquette de couleur militaire, y engonça sa tête puis ouvrit la porte.

L'air frais le frappa violemment au visage, il en caressait chaque parcelle, le rafraîchissait tout en le mordant férocement. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas goûté depuis des siècles.

Il resta un moment comme pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts, surpris par sa violence et sa fraîcheur.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma doucement les yeux, profitant des rayons du Soleil qui réchauffaient également son visage. Une pensée sombre dut lui traverser l'esprit car il se rembrunit rapidement, ferma la porte et – tout en remontant jusqu'au col la fermeture Eclair de sa veste et en rajustant sa coiffe – descendit lentement les escaliers.

Il marchait d'un pas rapide mais mesuré, suivant un chemin qu'il semblait connaître par cœur. Il se dirigeait vers son unique raison d'exister.

Il se dirigeait vers une vieille habitude de trois ans.

* * *

**« You are the moonlight of my life – Every night »**

**Tu es le clair de lune de ma vie – Chaque nuit**

* * *

La première à gauche, longer tout le long jusqu'au carrefour, prendre la deuxième à droite puis, à nouveau, longer la rue pour finir par bifurquer à droite. Tel était son itinéraire qu'il se répétait mentalement tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas pressé.

Il déboucha bientôt devant un immeuble imposant et blanc : l'hôpital de Konoha.

A nouveau, il s'immobilisa, paralysé, et son visage se rembrunit de nouveau, regardant d'un air grave l'édifice hospitalier.

Il tentait d'avancer mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Il était comme une minuscule particule de poussière tentant de lutter contre la force de gravité.

« Pas encore », se morigéna-t-il.

Il avait pourtant déjà réussi plusieurs fois à dépasser ce point alors pourquoi douter maintenant ?

«Va de l'avant, idiot ! »

Mais il avait beau se fustiger intérieurement, s'exhorter encore et encore, rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait avancer ; il était paralysé, la peur l'envahissait, la colère aussi peu à peu.

Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?! Pourquoi n'avançait-il pas ? Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi faible ? Il l'avait pourtant fait de nombreuses fois, il avait réussi à dépasser cette crainte puérile ! Ça ne devait pas recommencer aujourd'hui ! Surtout pas aujourd'hui ! Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit, avait tout prévu pour ce jour-là ; il devait y aller, il devait la voir. Il avait besoin de ça. Mais alors, pourquoi ses jambes refusaient-elles de lui obéir ?

Il ferma doucement les yeux puis quelques images envahirent sa tête, le remplissant d'un sentiment de bien-être à la vue du sourire qu'il affichait. Une image, une parole retinrent plus fortement son attention : il devait la voir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sasuke Uchiwa s'avança doucement vers l'édifice blanc.

La particule de poussière avait plus de force qu'on ne le croyait...

* * *

**« Giving all my love to you »**

**Te donnant tout mon amour**

* * *

Il pénétra lentement dans le hall, dé-zippa la fermeture Eclair de sa veste et passa devant l'accueil en adressant un discret hochement de tête à une infirmière qui le reconnut aussitôt, habituée à ses fréquentes visites.

De toute façon, il ne serait allé vers l'accueil pour rien au monde. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard empli de pitié, il ne voulait l'entendre dire – une fois encore – combien elle était désolée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'aide.

Personne ne pouvait l'aider, sauf elle. Elle était la seule capable de le tirer du gouffre dans lequel il sombrait peu à peu, elle était la seule capable de faire voir la lumière à un homme brisé, étouffé par les ténèbres. Mais elle était égoïste. Elle préférait garder sa lumière pour elle seule. La vilaine traîtresse.

Il avança d'un pas de plus en plus pressé et déboucha peu de temps plus tard sur un couloir blanc. Il le suivit et une porte se présenta enfin à lui. Sa porte.

A nouveau, il inspira bruyamment afin de calmer son cœur qui ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine d'une manière saccadée et empressée. Il se calma rapidement puis ouvrit légèrement la porte.

Une odeur de médicament le frappa violemment. Il s'agissait d'une odeur de javel à la fois désagréable et paralysante. Il la laissa l'envahir peu à peu, espérant qu'elle réussirait à l'endormir, à l'entraîner vers un autre monde, à lui faire miroiter autre chose que ce à quoi son triste corps était habitué mais c'était sans compter la présence du lit situé derrière la porte.

Ou plutôt de la personne s'y trouvant.

* * *

**« My beating heart belongs to you »**

**Mon cœur battant t'appartient**

* * *

Il retira sa casquette et s'approcha doucement du lit, comme s'il avait peur qu'un objet inattendu n'en jaillisse. Elle s'y trouvait et cela le fit aussitôt sourire.

Ses cheveux couleur nuit étaient entremêlés, sa peau pâl semblait presque diaphane, ses traits – bien qu'ils parussent légèrement tirés – affichaient une mine paisible et ses lèvres roses - bien que pâles, elles aussi - et pleines semblaient vouloir annoncer un timide sourire.

Hinata Hyûga n'était pas belle à ses yeux. Oh non ! Elle était somptueuse, magnifique, sublime, exceptionnelle, unique; en un mot : parfaite. Elle ressemblait à une reine endormie. Comme les apparences étaient trompeuses...

Il tendit sa main droite vers elle et agrippa la sienne. Sa main libre se mit en devoir de démêler ses cheveux tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise se trouvant à la droite du lit.

Il la regarda longuement, subjugué par sa beauté, alors que de sa main droite il dessinait des arabesques imaginaires sur la sienne. Un sentiment de quasi-plénitude l'envahit. Il avait retrouvé sa place sur Terre. Près de sa reine.

Il remplaça sa main droite par la gauche pour pouvoir, de sa main libre, caresser sa joue ronde. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ventre mais il les détourna aussitôt, les larmes aux yeux. Ensuite, il remonta lentement vers ses yeux fermés, les embrassa furtivement puis sa main descendit plus bas, vers ses lèvres.

Depuis trois ans maintenant, il s'efforçait de ne plus y toucher. Il avait l'impression de pénétrer un territoire sacré, d'aller contre ses volontés en le faisant. Il ne pensait pas non plus avoir ni la force ni les éléments nécessaires pour le faire. Il devait d'abord se souvenir. C'est pourquoi il s'était promis de ne plus le faire...jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne.

Mais, jusqu'alors, il avait continuellement repoussé la date limite, retardant le plus possible le moment où il devrait se rappeler tout ce qui était arrivé trois ans plus tôt. Il préférait se refuser ses lèvres à vie que d'avoir à se remémorer tous ces événements qui les avaient conduits jusque là. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il devait le faire. Car c'était la dernière fois.

Alors, il rapprocha sa chaise, l'embrassa furtivement sur le front et prit ses deux mains entre les siennes, comme s'ils priaient tous deux pour une cause désespérée, pour un futur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et ne serait jamais. Comme s'ils priaient pour eux.

Alors, seulement, il décida de se souvenir.

* * *

**« I walked for miles 'til I found you »**

**J'ai marché des kilomètres jusqu'à te trouver**

* * *

**De : Sasuke Uchiwa**

**A : Hinata Hyûga**

**Objet : Sans toi, rien ne va.**

**Mon Amour,**

**Je ne me reconnais plus. Je n'ai plus le goût à rien depuis que tu n'es plus là.**

**Même lors des répétitions, Jûgo a beau me répéter sans cesse que c'est parfait, je vois bien que j'ai régressé.**

**Je n'arrive à rien. J'ai besoin de toi.**

**Ta façon de m'encourager ; que tu m'engueules, m'insultes, me forces à me réveiller.**

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien.**

**Je me sens démuni, blessé, faible, en colère ; comme le jour où nous avions opté pour cette maudite couverture...**

**Aujourd'hui encore, quand Neji m'a annoncé qu'ils comptaient te « débrancher » parce que les frais pour te maintenir en vie se révélaient trop importants et que, de toute façon, les médecins n'avaient plus aucun espoir, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me plantait un poignard en plein cœur.**

**J'étais prêt à tout pour qu'on te laisse encore une chance de revenir vers nous...vers moi. Tout. Même payer les frais. Mais ton père a refusé.**

**C'est bizarre comme le temps ne change pas certains d'entre nous ; lui me hait toujours autant. C'est à croire qu'il est prêt à sacrifier la vie de sa fille plutôt que d'accepter l'aide d'un Uchiwa. Il est des choses immuables en ce monde et les sentiments de Hiashi Hyûga à mon égard – tout comme les miens envers toi – en font partie.**

**Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Mais, maintenant, que vais-je faire si, toi, tu t'en vas pour toujours ?**

**S.U.**

* * *

**« I'm here to honor you »**

**Je dois t'honorer**

* * *

_Son souffle se faisait rauque et sa respiration saccadée._

_Il avait chaud et des bouffées de chaleur ne cessaient de l'inciter à quitter la scène afin de se rafraîchir._

_Mais il tenait bon._

_Car c'était la dernière fois._

* * *

**« If I lose everything in the fire »**

**Si je perds tout dans les flammes**

* * *

Il se rappelait, maintenant.

A l'époque, ils vivaient ensemble et étaient heureux. Il se souvenait encore de leur ancien appartement si illuminé qu'il avait vendu parce qu'il avait l'impression d'y étouffer, seul. Il lui semblait si vide sans son sourire...

Ils s'aimaient et rien ne pouvait les séparer. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose. Quoi ? Il ne savait plus, il ne voulait pas savoir, il savait qu'il souffrirait. Ah...il y avait eu un blond...une moto...un bébé...Un quoi !

Non, non pas ces souvenirs-là ! C'était trop dur ! Ca le torturait assez ainsi ! Pitié, faîtes que ça cesse ! Mais alors...pourquoi affluaient-ils ainsi dans sa tête ?

Un autre souvenir lui revint. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. Mais il y avait eu une ombre au tableau : le père d'Hinata. En effet, celui-ci n'aurait jamais accepté que sa fille aînée ex-future héritière de la grande firme d'avocats Hyûga & Associés – alors qu'il avait déjà du prendre sur lui-même lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle se destinait à une carrière d'écrivain, abandonnant ainsi son poste d'héritière à son cousin, Neji – sorte avec Sasuke Uchiwa, le leader du groupe musical Hebi.

Il y avait toujours eu une tension entre les familles Hyûga et Uchiwa, et Hiashi Hyûga n'était sûrement pas celui qui rétablirait la paix. A vrai dire, s'il avait su qu'il y avait une relation entre sa fille et le cadet Uchiwa, il l'aurait reniée sur le champ.

Alors, ils avaient eu l'idée d'une mascarade. Ils avaient fait en sorte qu'on croie qu'elle sortait avec Naruto Uzumaki, le meilleur ami de Sasuke et un acteur riche et célèbre. Cette mascarade arrangeait tout le monde car elle permettait aux deux amants de se fréquenter sans risques, à Hiashi Hyûga de considérer sa fille comme « écartée du Mal » – bien que ledit Uzumaki ne lui plût pas tant que cela – et à Naruto de faire taire les rumeurs selon lesquelles il entretenait une relation particulière avec Sakura Haruno, actrice d'une société rivale à la sienne et qu'il détestait cordialement.

Seules quelques personnes étaient au courant : le blond, les deux amants, bien sûr, mais également le cousin de la belle – qui avait promis de garder le secret à condition que l'Uchiwa veille à ce qu'elle soit constamment heureuse – la fiancée de celui-ci et les membres du groupe de Sasuke, à savoir Shikamaru Nara – son imprésario et batteur –, Temari, sa femme et secrétaire, Jûgo et Suigetsu qui étaient respectivement le bassiste et guitariste du groupe.

Ainsi, il semblait à tous qu'elle était avec Naruto tandis qu'elle pouvait prendre tranquillement du bon temps avec son véritable amant.

Mais il y avait eu quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait fait que cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Oui, mais quoi ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Tout ce qui lui parvenait en tête était que c'était de sa faute.

Tout était de sa faute.

* * *

**« I'm sending all my love to you »**

**Je t'envoie tout mon amour**

* * *

**De : Sasuke Uchiwa**

**A : Hinata Hyûga**

**Objet : Quelque chose de beau, de grand et de fort...**

**Mon Amour,**

**Je m'en veux.**

**Ce jour-là, tu es partie et, étant le lâche et l'incorruptible entêté que je suis, je n'ai pas su te dire à quel point je t'aimais, t'aime et t'aimerai toujours. Car oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je t'aime comme il est impossible d'aimer et cela depuis ce jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.**

**Longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il ne s'agissait que de ce semblant d'amitié que je feignais d'avoir pour toi mais le temps est passé et, au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendu compte que c'était quelque chose de totalement différent mais y ressemblant à s'y méprendre; quelque chose de beau, de grand et de fort. Quelque chose qui me forçait à constamment penser à toi, à m'inquiéter sans cesse pour ta personne. Cela me faisait peur, tout en me mettant du baume au cœur. Cela m'effrayait autant que ça m'apaisait.**

**Eh oui, moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, j'avais peur. Peur de ce sentiment qui grandissait plus fortement en moi, peur de ses conséquences, peur de moi-même mais, surtout, peur que tu me rejettes. Mais, en même temps, une lueur d'espoir brillait en moi car je savais que, d'une certaine manière, tu m'aimais. Peut-être pas comme moi, certes, mais ne serait-ce que comme un ami et cela était le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais dès lors me faire. Et je bénis encore et toujours ce jour où je me suis décidé à aller vers toi et à te déclarer mon amour à ton égard.**

**Qui sait ce que je serais devenu si je ne l'avais pas fait ? Une seule chose est certaine : mon cœur serait toujours à toi, oh oui ! Car je t'aimais, t'aime et t'aimerai toujours,**

**Mon Amour.**

**S.U.**

* * *

**« With every breath that I am worth – Here on earth »**

**Et chaque souffle que je vaux – Ici sur terre**

* * *

Ca lui revenait, à présent. Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient disputés. Pourquoi ? A cause de Naruto. Sasuke Uchiwa avait de nombreuses qualités – du moins d'après la gente féminine – mais s'il y en avait une qu'il ne possédait pas, c'était la patience.

Ainsi, ce jour-là, quand elle lui avait demandé de la rejoindre à la maison parce qu'elle avait une nouvelle importante à lui annoncer, il s'était précipité, mettant fin aux répétitions du groupe une heure plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire – ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas plu à leur impresario, Shikamaru Nara, qui s'était empressé de le lui faire savoir en soupirant son habituel « Galère ».

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans leur salon, mais elle n'y était pas. Ce n'est qu'une quarantaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle arriva, chargée de paquets et le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'avait aidée à se décharger non sans lui faire remarquer platement son retard dont elle s'était empressée de s'excuser en l'embrassant goulûment.

« Excuse-moi, Sasu. J'étais avec Naruto...

– Encore », fit-il à nouveau platement remarquer en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à sa droite.

Elle encaissa ; elle en avait l'habitude, maintenant. Depuis quelques temps, Sasuke semblait de plus en peu amer lorsqu'elle évoquait Naruto. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais se forçait à faire comme si de rien était. Sauf que ce jour-là, il n'avait pas voulu lâcher prise.

« Parfois, c'est à se demander avec qui tu sors. Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec ton véritable amant, ajouta-il d'un air mélancolique.

– Mais enfin, mon chéri, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Tu sais bien que c'est une couverture.

– Je sais bien, mon amour, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue, tous deux gênés par l'emploi de ces deux surnoms. Mais parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est lui, l'homme de ta vie.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, contra-t-elle sèchement.

– Tu recommences. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas Naruto de cette manière, continua-t-elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

– Mmh c'est pas réciproque..., marmonna-t-il à mi-voix d'un air boudeur

– Tu recommences. »

Elle s'était redressée, bouche mi-ouverte et l'avait regardé, d'abord agacée puis ses épaules furent prises de secousses tandis qu'un rire nerveux s'échappait de sa gorge. Elle se calma peu à peu.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sasu.

– Hinata, dit-il doucement en se pinçant l'arête du nez, signe d'énervement.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi ! hurla-t-elle, nerveuse.

– Tu sais très bien que-

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Elle semblait excessivement nerveuse et évitait de croiser son regard. Ce genre de choses la stressait grandement. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un nouvel obstacle se dresse entre elle et Sasuke. Ils avaient tellement soufferts et pris sur eux pour en arriver là. S'ils devaient subir de nouveaux malheurs, elle ne le supporterait pas. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Naruto...

« Hinata...

– Je...tu re-recommences. Tu-tu avais promis que tu arrêterais. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu t'amuses à dire pareilles choses.

– Hinata, on doit en parler...

– Je-je...je vais prendre l'air ! »

Il se leva et tenta de s'approcher d'elle et de lui saisir les poignets.

« Ne panique pas comme ça, Hinata. On va régler ça et tout ira mieux après, d'accord ?

– Je-j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-elle en tentant désespérément de se défaire de sa poigne.

– S-S'il-te-plaît...Sasuke. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne l'appelait jamais 'Sasuke' mis à part en de rares occasions où il la mettait en colère ou qu'il l'effrayait. Il la relâcha et la laissa sortir en soupirant. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait, une fois qu'elle serait dehors. Elle appellerait Naruto ; car, même si ce qu'il venait de lui dire la stressait, elle avait besoin de Naruto. Il était devenu, en quelque sorte, son meilleur ami et c'était la seule personne qui comprenait Sasuke aussi bien qu'elle et, donc, la personne la mieux placée avec laquelle elle pouvait parler.

Il se rassit, vaincu, dans son fauteuil.

« Et merde, avec ça, elle ne m'a même pas dit pourquoi elle voulait me voir. »

Il avait eu tort, ce jour-là. Mais comment pouvait-il ignorer ce qui sautait aux yeux de tous ? Son meilleur ami était sous le charme de sa raison de vivre et elle était tout simplement trop gentille pour le remettre à sa place. Il glissa sa main sous la table basse, là où ils gardaient quelques bouteilles d'alcool qu'ils ne consommaient qu'en de rares occasions.

Si seulement tout avait été différent...

* * *

**« I'm sending all my love to you »**

**Je t'envoie tout mon amour**

* * *

Il l'avait attendue toute la nuit, assis sur son fauteuil, une bouteille de saké à la main.

Portant à nouveau la bouteille à sa bouche, deux sentiments le tiraillaient : d'un côté l'inquiétude ; il avait l'habitude qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec le blond mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être inquiet. Ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle ressentait, si elle lui en voulait ; toutes ces choses l'inquiétaient au plus haut point.

D'un autre côté, il y avait la colère ; il ne supportait plus qu'elle passe tout ce temps avec son meilleur ami. Il avait l'impression qu'il comptait plus à ses yeux, lui qui n'avait jamais pu voir, lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée et qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui.

Il fallait dire les choses telles quelles étaient : Sasuke Uchiwa était foncièrement jaloux de son meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki. Ce dernier avait eu, durant toute son enfance, l'amour de la plus belle femme de Konoha ; il l'avait sans cesse rejetée et ignorée mais la demoiselle n'avait jamais baissé les bras.

L'Uchiwa, lui, avait dû attendre trois années, trois longues années pour lui avouer son amour. Il s'était rapproché d'elle petit à petit, après qu'elle ait appris que l'élu de son cœur entretenait une relation particulière avec Ino Yamanaka, sa styliste. Il l'avait sans cesse soutenue, avait tout fait pour qu'elle oublie le moustachu, l'avait consolée dans les moments les plus tristes.

Même en cet instant, assis sur son fauteuil et buvant comme un trou, il était prêt à tout pour la garder près de lui, même au mariage ; mais ils ne pouvaient l'accomplir à cause du père de la brune... Mais peu importait ! Il lui avait fallu trois ans à lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, pour lui avouer son amour, et il n'était pas prèt à l'abandonner de sitôt !

Quand on a goûté une fois à sa drogue, il est plus que dur d'en décrocher...

* * *

**« So if you dare to second guess »**

**Alors si tu oses douter**

* * *

**De : Sasuke Uchiwa**

**A : Hinata Hyûga**

**Objet : Il n'y a que toi...**

**Mon amour,**

**Récemment, j'ai rencontré une fille. Elle s'appelait Karin et se disait être « ma plus grande fan ». Combien de filles m'ayant fait ce genre de déclaration ai-je déjà éconduites ? Je ne sais plus, ma belle.**

**J'ai renoncé à compter depuis cette rousse au bonnet qui voulait à tout prix intégrer le groupe en tant que flûtiste – Suigetsu en rit toujours, d'ailleurs.**

**Toujours est-il que, lorsque j'ai vu sa mine déconfite et boudeuse alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre par la négative, je n'ai pas su refuser son invitation à boire un café. Ce que j'avais du mal à m'avouer, cependant, c'est qu'elle m'avait rappelé cette tête si adorable que tu faisais lorsqu'on te refusait quelque chose, celle à laquelle tout homme normalement constitué ne pouvait résister.**

**Durant tout notre entretien, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'analyser. Je ne te cache rien, chérie, j'avais espéré plus de ce rendez-vous qu'une simple discussion... Si tu savais ce à quoi je suis prêt pour t'oublier, même si je ne le veux pas.**

**Cependant, quand tout devait se décider, je n'ai pas su en profiter. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ? A cause de toi.**

**Karin possédait un certain charme, c'était vrai, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de noter des détails qui me hérissaient en tout point : elle n'avait pas ta peau laiteuse, elle n'avait pas tes lèvres roses légèrement pulpeuses que j'aimais tant embrasser, elle n'avait pas tes cheveux couleur bleu nuit avec lesquels tu bataillais constamment dans le but d'avoir une coiffure « présentable », elle n'avait pas ce rire discret que tu employais lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux, elle n'avait pas tes fossettes qui te rendaient si candide, elle n'avait pas ton petit nez rond qui se retroussait à la moindre contrariété, elle n'avait pas tes yeux si étranges mais à la fois si envoûtants qui me donnaient l'impression que tu lisais jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme, elle n'avait pas non plus – je le devine ! – ce grain de beauté que tu avais derrière l'oreille gauche ; elle n'avait pas ton charisme, ta beauté, ta verve, ta mentalité, ta pureté, ton innocence et – pire que tout – elle n'était pas Toi.**

**Toi, la première et seule personne qui ait jamais su faire battre mon cœur.**

**Toi, la seule et unique personne qui ait jamais su me voir tel que j'étais réellement.**

**Toi, la fille à l'odeur de lavande qui m'a attiré dès le premier regard.**

**Décidément, il n'y a que toi pour moi.**

**S.U.**

* * *

**« You can rest assured that all my love's for you »**

**Tu peux rester certaine que tout mon amour est pour toi**

* * *

C'était Neji qui l'avait prévenu. Il avait une voix faible et un souffle saccadé au téléphone. En entendant cela, le cadet Uchiwa ne pensa même pas à blaguer sur une naissance prématurée de son fils à lui et sa fiancée TenTen dont le ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus au fil des jours.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que ce qu'il lui dirait ne serait en aucun cas plaisant ni propice au rire.

« Allô ?

– Sasuke ?

– Lui-même.

– Retrouve-moi à l'hôpital. Tout de suite.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le taciturne d'une voix inquiète

– Pose pas de question et grouille-toi ! »

L'Uchiwa voyait bien que son « beau-cousin » tentait de se défiler. Alors, prenant une voix plus grave et plus sérieuse, il poursuivit.

« Neji.

– Bon, ok. C'est Hinata. »

Son cœur se mit automatiquement à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Hinata ? Comment ça, Hinata ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?!

– Sasuke, on n'a pas le temps ! Grouille !

– Neji ! gémit-il en attrapant sa veste accrochée sur le porte-manteau et en dévalant déjà les escaliers,Dis-moi ce qui lui est arrivé !

– Plus tard, Sasuke ! contra-t-il en raccrochant

– Neji ! Neji ! hurlait Sasuke à travers son portable. Neji ! »

Mais il n'y avait plus personne à l'autre bout du fil.

Alors, rangeant son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, il se mit à faire la seule chose que lui dictaient son cœur et son cerveau :

Courir.

* * *

**« My beating heart belongs to you »**

**Mon cœur battant t'appartient**

* * *

Il était arrivé cinq minutes après l'Hyûga et s'était instinctivement dirigé vers lui. En voyant son air grave alors qu'il parlait à une infirmière, ses battements de cœur repartirent de plus bel.

« Neji ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ledit Neji tourna son regard vers lui, les yeux rougis.

« Sasuke...

– Alors ? Où est-elle ?

– Sasuke...Hinata...elle... » commença-t-il, ayant apparemment du mal à construire sa phrase.

Sasuke imagina aussitôt le pire.

« Elle quoi ! Neji, parle je t'en supplie !

– Elle..., poursuivit-il le regard hagard. Elle a eu un accident, finit-il.

– Un...Quoi ?!

– Accident. » répéta Neji, ayant apparemment recouvré son calme

L'Uchiwa avait l'impression que son cœur allait bondir à l'extérieur de sa cage thoracique.

« Et...elle v-va bien ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Neji... »

Ce même silence, de nouveau.

« Mais parle, bon sang ! » lui hurla-t-il à la figure.

L'infirmière qui parlait auparavant avec l'Hyûga s'avança alors, ayant remarqué son incapacité à poursuivre.

« Vous êtes de la famille de Mademoiselle Hyûga ?

– N-non. Je suis son... – il avala sa salive – petit-ami.

– Ah ? Pourtant je croyais que c'était Monsieur Uzumaki son..., commença-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers Neji, comme à la recherche d'une quelconque explication.

– Non, c'est lui. C'était une couverture, répondit Neji, ayant à nouveau retrouvé la parole

– Ah - elle parut déboussolée - je vois.

– Dîtes-moi, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

– A vrai dire, il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter, Monsieur Uzumaki va rapidement s'en remettre, il a une jambe cassée mais cela rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre s'il suit correctement et assidûment les séances de rééducation. Par contre, pour Mademoiselle Hyûga, corporellement, il n'y a rien de trop grave, si ce n'est une légère fracture à la hanche et un coup à la tête – il y a aussi des risques de lésions, mais nous n'en saurons pas plus avant de recevoir le résultat des scans. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée et nous craignons qu'elle ne reste dans le coma durant encore un certain temps... Mais en ce qui concerne le bébé...enfin, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais...enfin... il n'a pas survécu à l'accident. Et cela pourrait engendrer–

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? la coupa-t-il brusquement

– Que cela pourrait engendrer–

– Non, non ! Juste avant.

– Que le bébé n'avait pas survécu... ? tenta-t-elle surprise par sa question

– Le b-bébé ?

– Oui, le bébé », reprit-elle doucement comme on le faisait avec les enfants.

Sasuke la fixa un instant, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que Neji fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Tu ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte ?

– Un bé-bébé..., souffla-t-il hébété

– Sasuke ? »

Celui-ci s'assit doucement par terre, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Son cœur le faisait terriblement souffrir, pire même, il avait l'impression qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur, qu'il se décomposait en mille morceaux, ceux-ci se répandant peu à peu dans son organisme. Il avait l'impression que, au fur à mesure qu'il enregistrait les nouvelles, chaque membre de son corps se désagrégeait instantanément. Il avait l'impression de mourir et d'assister à sa propre déchéance.

« Un bébé...C'était donc ça que tu voulais me dire aujourd'hui...Un bébé, notre bébé », se lamenta-il.

Puis, il éclata en sanglot

« Sasuke ? » s'inquiéta Neji en l'aidant à se relever

Neji sentit alors soudainement le corps de Sasuke se raidir.

« Savez-vous de qui il était ? », l'interrompit l'Uchiwa en s'adressant à l'infirmière, ses larmes coulant toujours à flot.

Neji le regarda un instant, surpris par cette question. Il ne pensait tout de même pas que sa cousine avait pu... ? S'il tenait cet abruti d'Uzumaki entre ses mains... L'infirmière sembla elle aussi prise de court.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire...non on ne peut–

– Il était de toi », l'interrompit une voix qui sembla familière au brun.

Il se tourna vers elle et vit son meilleur ami, le visage couvert de bleus et la joue balafrée, à demi allongé sur un brancard, à sa gauche.

« Naruto ?

– Il était de toi. Elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure, quand elle m'a appelé. Elle voulait te le dire en premier, mais vous vous êtes disputés. Elle avait besoin de savoir de quelle manière te l'annoncer...

– Ah, put-il seulement souffler, estomaqué

– Je suis désolé, Sasuke...

– Ah ?

– O-Oui. Tout ça...c'est de ma faute...Elle m'avait pourtant dit de rouler moins vite...

– Tais-toi.

– Je-je n'avais pas vu le camion..., continuait tout de même l'Uzumaki

– Tais-toi.

– On-On l'a percuté et-et la moto s'est soulevée..., psalmodiait-il, la tête entre les mains

– La ferme, je te dis !

– Après, je-je ne me souviens plus. Mais l'image de son corps inerte allongé près de moi et du sang...son sang ! C'était...

– Ferme-la ! tonna alors le brun

– Ho–horrible. Pardon, Sasuke, pardon !

– Ta gueule je te dis ! »

Et il lui sauta dessus, le ruant de coup. L'infirmière tenta tant bien que mal de les séparer tandis que Neji regardait la scène, incapable de bouger et, d'une certaine manière, jugeant que le blond le méritait amplement. Blond qui continuait à demander pardon à son désormais ex-meilleur ami qui, lui, ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est à faire payer celui qui venait de lui enlever le plus beau trésor de sa vie et leur enfant.

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que les deux protagonistes purent être séparés, le blond saignant abondamment tandis que le brun, lui, avait un mal fou à canaliser sa rage.

« Pa-pardon, Sa-Sasuke.

– Ferme-la ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Tu m'as tout pris, tu as brisé ma vie ! Va pourrir en Enfer, Uzumaki ! »

Il avait ensuite était forcé de se calmer sous peine de devoir quitter l'hôpital et de ne plus jamais pouvoir y remettre les pieds, chose qu'il n'aurait pu supporter puisque sa belle s'y trouvait. Neji l'emmena alors dehors afin qu'il prenne l'air.

S'il se rappelait bien, c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec Naruto. Lorsqu'ils se reverront plusieurs fois, plus tard, il se contenterait de lui lancer son regard méprisant, le considérant comme la cause de tous ses malheurs et le Fléau-même. Cependant, au fond de lui, peu importe ce qu'il pensait de l'Uzumaki, il se sentirait toujours coupable. Il se disait que s'il n'avait pas réagi de la sorte, s'il n'avait pas poussé sa belle à bout, s'il l'avait écoutée...peut-être serait-elle toujours là...

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que les deux bruns étaient dehors. L'Uchiwa laissait toujours les larmes couler silencieusement, ne semblant même pas s'en rendre compte.

« Ca va mieux ? demanda l'Hyûga

– Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel l'Uchiwa regardait le ciel étoilé. Il vit une étoile filante passer et soupira bruyamment.

« Neji ?

– Oui ?

– Tu le savais, toi, qu'elle attendait un bébé ?

– Non. Je l'ai appris en même temps que toi.

– Mh. »

Nouveau silence. L'étoile filante persistait encore dans le ciel étoilé. L'idée de faire un vœu effleura l'esprit du ténébreux.

« Conneries, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Neji ?

– Oui ?

– On va la voir ?

–Oui. »

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne se leva. Quand comptait-elle sortir de son champ de vision, cette fichue étoile ?!

« Sasuke ?

– Oui ?

– Je pense que...

– Neji ? »

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

« Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé. Et..m-même si son enfant n'est plus là, Hinata, elle...

– Oui ?

– Hum...elle aimerait que tu...enfin elle t'aim- Bref, tu m'as compris », finit-il en détournant la tête, gêné

C'était donc cela, Neji tentait de le réconforter. Il sourit amèrement mais avec reconnaissance car il savait que ce n'était pas le point fort de l'Hyûga.

« Moi aussi, je l'aime » pensa-t-il néanmoins en regardant de nouveau vers le ciel.

Puis, tous les deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la chambre de la brune.

L'étoile, porteuse de chance pour qui osait faire un vœu se désagrégeait peu à peu ; aucun des deux n'ayant voulu lui confier leurs plus grands souhaits. De toute façon, que pouvait faire une simple étoile, en remède à la perte d'un enfant, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang ? Que pouvait-elle faire en remède à la séparation entre un amant et son unique raison d'exister, le condamnant, lui, à vie d'errance sans aucun but et, elle, à une passivité et une immobilité à vie ? Que pouvait-elle faire en remède à un rêve brisé, une vie détruite, un amour condamné ? Elle ne pouvait rien.

Sasuke se retourna une dernière fois vers le ciel étoilé. L'étoile avait disparu. Son cœur, sa vie, ses rêves et ses espoirs s'étaient envolés avec et rien ni personne ne pouvait le sauver de cette dégénérescence.

Rien, sauf Elle.

Alors, essuyant calmement ses larmes, il se tourna vers l'édifice hospitalier et se dirigea vers son unique raison d'exister.

Il se dirigea vers sa vie, son rayon de soleil.

Il se dirigea vers une future habitude de trois ans.

* * *

**« I walked for miles 'til I found you »**

**J'ai marché des kilomètres jusqu'à te trouver**

* * *

L'Uchiwa ferma doucement les yeux, laissant les larmes s'en échapper librement. Il avait réussi. Il s'était souvenu.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ses larmes tarirent et il osa enfin rouvrir ses paupières. Il posa son regard sur la brune endormie et lui caressa doucement la joue, lui souriant tendrement comme une mère le ferait envers son fils endormi.

A cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, que rien ne pouvait troubler ce calme.

Mais il avait pensé trop vite car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit subitement et l'infirmière, celle qui lui avait annoncé la mort de son bébé et le coma de la belle, entra.

« Euh...excusez-moi, Monsieur Uchiwa mais...enfin...

– Oui ?

– Nous devons commencer les préparatifs pour le...enfin, vous savez le–

– Oui, oui, la coupa-t-il ne voulant pas entendre ce mot.

– Je sors tout de suite. »

Elle acquiesça et s'en alla silencieusement. Lui se tourna lentement vers sa belle et la regarda longuement. Il remit une mèche qui avait glissé sur son front derrière son oreille et s'approcha doucement d'elle en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il scella ses lèvres aux siennes au moyen d'un baiser, son cœur ne put s'empêcher de battre à nouveau la chamade. « Comme autrefois » pensa-t-il instinctivement. Puis, il se redressa sans grande volonté en prenant soin de la contempler et de mémoriser chaque parcelle de ce visage qui lui était si cher.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, un sourire étrange plaqué sur ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, en se retournant vers elle :

« A tout à l'heure, mon amour. »

L'infirmière parut surprise lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de la chambre, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles au lieu de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. On lui avait dit que Sasuke Uchiwa était quelqu'un de très fier, mais elle pensait que, quand il s'agissait d'amour, tout homme réagissait différemment de l'ordinaire.

Elle ne savait même pas à quel point elle avait raison.

* * *

**« I'm here to honor you »**

**Je dois t'honorer**

* * *

**De : Sasuke Uchiwa**

**A : Hinata Hyûga**

**Objet : J'arrive, Amour.**

**Mon amour,**

**J'ai mûrement réfléchi. Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. Te parler de cette manière, à travers ces mails que tu ne liras – malheureusement – jamais. Je deviens fou lorsque je me dis que jamais tu ne sauras comprendre, à travers ces écrits que tu affectionnais tant, ce que je ressens en t'écrivant. Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi.**

**Ma décision est prise.**

**Je sais que tu m'en voudras et que je t'avais promis de ne jamais rien tenter de tel mais comprends moi. Je suis un fantôme, l'ombre de moi-même, sans toi. En partant, tu as pris avec toi mon âme entière.**

**C'est pourquoi je vais te rejoindre. Hais-moi si tu veux, méprise-moi, maudis-moi, tant que tu penses à moi. Car, moi aussi, je te méprise. Je te hais, chérie. Tu m'as tué en m'abandonnant et m'as toujours refusé le luxe de te rejoindre – et Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois où je l'ai tenté. Mais maintenant, j'en ai plus qu'assez de cela. Je vais te rejoindre et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher – le poison se répand déjà en moi. Je vais t'aimer à nouveau, comme je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Je vais te faire payer le fait de m'avoir abandonné. Car, moi sans toi, c'est inimaginable.**

**Alors, tandis que je t'envois ce message, prépare-toi à assumer les conséquences de tes actes.**

**J'arrive, mon amour.**

**Pour toujours.**

**Je t'aime.**

**A jamais.**

**S.U.**

* * *

**« If I lose everything in the fire »**

**Si je perds tout dans les flammes**

* * *

_Son souffle était presque inexistant. Il savait que l'heure était venue. Alors, dans un dernier murmure, il acheva :_

* * *

**« Did I ever make it through? »**

**As-tu reçu tout ce que j'ai fait ?**

* * *

_Et alors que son corps, soudainement trop lourd pour ses deux jambes, s'écroula au sol, ses dernières pensées se dirigèrent vers elle._

_« J'arrive, mon Amour. »_


End file.
